


A Matter of Respect

by MissOverlord



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Consent, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Partnership, Romantic Fluff, Waiting, melon buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOverlord/pseuds/MissOverlord
Summary: On a quiet evening, Klug reflects upon his feelings about his recently acquired boyfriend as they lounge together doing nothing in particular.





	A Matter of Respect

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation I had disturbed me so I wrote this. It references some things from my bigger project, but it's not vital information.

It was a blissfully quiet evening, just the two of them lounging on the comfortable and familiar sofa. Klug turned another page in the esoterica he'd been reading. He reached down without looking, ruffling the pale cyan hair of his friend- no, his _ boyfriend- _ whose head rested against his ribs. It was a simple action, a token reminder that, yes, he knew that Sig was still there, and yes, he was glad for it.

In reality they hadn't been an official item for _ that _ long. It had taken what seemed like forever for one to realize how the other felt. Not _ quite _ as long as it took for the academic to sort out and recognize his own feelings, to accept them as something more than a mild crush, infatuation or a scientific curiosity for the unknown. Sig's unique heritage was still a source of fascination, admittedly, but _ who _ he was meant far more than simply _ what _ he was.

Sig was a quiet individual, one whose silence could be seen as a sign of stupidity. While he _ was _ baffled from time to time it was hardly constant. More often, the entomophile simply preferred to listen. The amount of patience he possessed was staggering. Then, when something really defied sense he tended to just accept it and move on. Worrying about it just seemed to be a waste of effort.

He was frustrating sometimes when it came to making decisions, but that was part of his nature. He wanted everyone to be happy, even if it meant affecting his own happiness. He was just... nice. Too nice, sometimes.

It wasn't as though Klug was free of faults. More than anything, he craved the spotlight, attention, _respect_... but his ego often got in the way. His expertise was genuine and he was proud of it, much too proud, eager to flaunt it and show it off to all and sundry whether they were interested or not.

Great with magic, _ terrible _ with people.

He regarded it as something of a miracle that Sig could stand him. Hell, sometimes he couldn't even stand _ himself _. Their partnership had done wonders for his patience, out of necessity as much out of a desire for self-improvement. Maybe it had even fostered a little humility.

Smirking, his fingers again ran through his lounging companion's hair. Its messy and haphazard appearance belied just how smooth it felt, how good it felt between his digits. It was ... satisfying. Nothing was blatantly intimate about it, but it made him happy.

_ Sig _ made him happy. His presence made him happy. That Sig _ wanted _to be here with him, well, that was even better.

This sort of thing made up the bulk of their shared affection. Nothing had come close to the moonlit night they had shared, the night that Sig's powers had gone haywire, the night when Klug confessed. Even then, the most they'd done was limited to kissing and exploring each other's bodies from the waist up. They'd made out more than a few times since, but nothing quite _ that _ intense.

And... he was fine with that. He was _ comfortable _with that. He couldn't deny the interest in something more, eventually, but he cared enough about his dozy love interest to accept if that never happened. He'd respect that, even if it meant his curiosity would never be satisfied. He'd respect that, because he respected Sig.

Just because they were together didn't mean one 'owed' the other anything. It was a relationship they _ shared _, one not claiming dominion over the other. They were partners.

Time was something they had in abundance, anyway. They were still teens, after all. If he couldn't wait for Sig then _ he himself _ wasn't worth waiting for, self-important as he could be at times.

"Hey," a half-yawned greeting broke the scholar's line of thought. "You stopped reading. What'cha thinking about?"

Oh. Klug hadn't noticed, but it was true. He hadn't turned a page for a minute. Well, several minutes, actually. Indulging in a smile, his fingers brushed just above the bizarre hair-tenne sported by his friend, "not much, just about you."

Sig leaned into the hand, a contented hum escaping his throat. Squirming into a sitting position, he chimed up, "something good?" 

Setting his book to the side (after bookmarking it, of course), he slid a hand behind Sig's back. Smirking _ again, _ the bespectacled one teased, "well, what do _ you _ think?"

"Probably?"

"No prizes for half answers."

"There's a prize?" The somnolist stopped to rethink his answer. Finally finding one he was happy with, he offered, "that you'll make melon buns for me?"

_That_ was a new one. Clearing his throat, Klug mumbled, "w-well, that is... yeah, that's totally not it. However, I _ am _ magnanimous enough to grant that request, sure." He couldn't help pulling a pompous-looking pose.

... A pompous-looking pose that looked very awkward once his boyfriend pulled him into an enthusiastic hug. Chuckling a little, Sig nuzzled into the showy boy's neck, "hmm, magnawhatnow? Another word for great?"

Arms still at and odd angle, Klug managed to croak, "generous, actually, but close enough. You... you kind of need to let go if you want those buns, you know."

"Nah, later's fine. This's good."

"Okay, well, as long as you know that, good."

"... You still smell like soap."


End file.
